The present invention relates to a medicament dispenser and in particular to a fluid dispensing device for use as a nasal inhaler.
It is known to provide a medicament dispenser, in which fluid spray is dispensed via a nozzle or orifice upon the application of a force by a user to an actuation lever or button. Such devices may be arranged to dispense a single dose or may alternatively be arranged with a reservoir containing several doses to be dispensed.
It is a problem with such a prior art sprays that if the actuator is moved in a slow or unpredictable manner a strong and well-defined spray may not be produced and so the medicament formulation may not be effectively dispensed. This problem is particularly significant where an actuator (e.g. a lever) acts on a pump mechanism such as to pump the fluid to be sprayed from a container. In this case, slow or unpredictable actuation results in a slow or unpredictable actuation of the pump and hence, unreliable spray characteristics.
The Applicant has now appreciated that the problem of producing a well-defined spray may be significant where the medicament formulation is in the form of a relatively viscous formulation. The formulation may be formulated as a solution formulation, or as a suspension formulation that comprises particles of medicament suspended in a suspending formulation (which acts as a ‘carrier’ to suspend the medicament particles). A suspending formulation generally has a relatively high viscosity, as can assist with suspension of the medicament particles, and may comprise agents to enhance/control the viscosity thereof.
By way of solving or alleviating the above-described problems, the dispensing device herein includes a ‘commitment’ feature, which prevents actuation of the pump in the absence of the application of pre-determined force to a finger operable actuator.
It is an aim of this invention to provide a fluid dispensing device that is easier to use and in particular a device which provides a more efficient dispensing of fluid medicament formulation, particularly one which is viscous in nature.